swissradiofandomcom-20200215-history
Opera time table W28/2014
Actual events * Network reconstruction and construction works of the Zumikerstrasse. Construction will start on 8 Dec 2013 and completed in the springtime of 2015. There may be interruptions of the broadcasting of swissradio Opera. Opera time table 07.07.2014 - Monday/Montag 01:19 Alban Berg - Lulu (1991) EMI Classics (D) 04:11 Alban Berg - Wozzeck (1994) Teldec (D) 05:45 Franz Schreker - Die Gezeichneten (1994) London Records (D) 08:35 George Gershwin - Porgy and Bess (1975) London Records (E) 11:36 Lionel Monckton - The Arcadians (1979) Newport Classic (E) 13:11 Jules Massenet - Amadis (1988) Forlane (F) - 1st recording 14:50 Jules Massenet - Chérubin (2006) Dynamic (F) 16:49 Giuseppe Verdi - Le trouvère (1998) Dynamic (F) - 1st recording 17:23 16:38 Giuseppe Verdi - Don Carlos (1996) EMI Classics (F) 20:48 Léo Delibes - Lakmé (1991) Nuova Era (F) 23:20 Louis Théodore Gouvy - Iphigénie en Tauride (2006) CPO (F) 08.07.2014 - Tuesday/Dienstag 01:06 Ernest Chausson - Le Roi Arthus (2004) Telarc (F) 03:52 Franz Liszt - Don Sanche (1985) Hungaroton (F) 05:22 Georges Bizet - Ivan IV le Terrible (2002) Naïve (F) 07:44 Giacomo Meyerbeer - Robert le diable (1985) Gala (F) 11:11 Gioachino Rossini - Otello (ossia Il moro di Venezia) (1999) Opera Rara (I) 13:46 Otto Nicolai - Il Templario (2008) CPO (I) 16:15 Simon Mayr - Medea in Corinto (1993) Opera Rara (I) 18:57 Gaetano Donizetti - Lucia di Lammermoor (1971) Decca (I) 21:17 Gaetano Donizetti - Ugo, Conte di Parigi (2003) Dynamic (I) 23:36 Vicenç Cuyàs - La Fattucchiera (2001) Columna Música (I) 09.07.2014 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 01:57 Antonio Salieri - Falstaff, ossia Le tre burle (2002) Dynamic (I) 04:31 Luigi Mosca - L'Italiana in Algeri (2003) Bongiovanni (I) 06:58 Giovanni Paisiello - Il Barbiere di Siviglia (2000) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 08:52 Joseph Haydn - L'isola disabitata (1977) Philips (I) 10:20 Niccolò Vito Piccinni - La Cecchina ossia la Buona Figliola (1990) Nuova Era (I) 12:56 Tommaso Traetta - Buovo d'Antona (1993) Opus 111 (I) - 1st recording 15:21 Gian Francesco de Majo - Alessandro nell'Indie (2006) Coviello (I) - 1st recording 17:30 Giovanni Battista Sammartini - Memet (2001) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 20:11 Domènec Terradellas - Artaserse (2008) RCOC Records (I) - 1st recording 23:09 George Frideric Handel - Rodelinda (2006) Archiv Produktion (I) 10.07.2014 - Thursday/Donnerstag 02:17 Johann Joseph Fux - Dafne in Lauro (1990) Nuova Era (I) 04:16 Antonio Vivaldi - Giustino (2001) Bongiovanni (I) - 1st recording 08:53 Antonio Vivaldi - La verità in cimento (2002) Opus 111 (I) 11:28 Domenico Sarro - Achille in Sciro (2007) Dynamic (I) 14:37 Giovanni Battista Pergolesi - L'Olimpiade (1992) Arkadia (I) 17:38 Alessandro Scarlatti - Griselda (2000) Harmonia Mundi (I) - 1st recording 20:37 Sebastián Durón - La guerra de los gigantes (?) Pan Classics (ES) - 1st recording 21:50 Tomás de Torrejón y Velasco - La Púrpura de la Rosa (1997) DHM (ES) 11.07.2014 - Friday/Freitag 00:06 Antonio de Literes - Los elementos (1997) DHM (ES) 01:07 Antonio de Literes - Acis y Galatea (1999) DHM (ES) - 1st recording 02:06 Domènec Terradellas - Sesostri (2010) RCOC Records (I) - 1st recording 05:39 Georg Philipp Telemann - Orpheus (1996) Harmonia Mundi (D) - 1st recording 08:18 Florian Leopold Gassmann - Die junge Gräfin (1995) Bayer Records (D) 10:06 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Die Zauberflöte (1990) Decca (D) 12:37 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Die Entführung aus dem Serail (1991) Deutsche Grammophon (D) 14:50 Meingosus Gaelle - Adams und Evas Erschaffung (1999) DA Music (D) 16:11 Carl Maria von Weber - Oberon (1970) Deutsche Grammophon (D) 18:30 Franz Schubert - Fierrabras (1988) Deutsche Grammophon (D) 20:54 Albert Lortzing - Hans Sachs (2001) Ars Produktion (D) Error: 21:58 Albert Lortzing - Der Wildschütz (1963) EMI (D) 12.07.2014 - Saturday/Samstag 00:21 Federico e Luigi Ricci - Crispino e la Comare, ossia Il medico e la morte (1989) Bongiovanni (I) 02:29 Gaspare Spontini - Li puntigli delle donne (1998) Arte Nova (I) 04:36 Gioachino Rossini - L'italiana in Algeri (1997) Teldec (I) 06:57 Gioachino Rossini - La Gazzetta (2001) Fondazione Cassa di Risparmio di Pesaro (I) 09:06 Giuseppe Verdi - Falstaff (1963) Decca (I) 11:01 Giuseppe Verdi - I due Foscari (1984) Nuova Era (I) 12:51 Giacomo Puccini - Le Villi (1994) Nuova Era (I) 14:00 Maurice Ravel - Die Spanische Stunde (L'Heure espagnole) (unknown year) MDW (D) 14:52 Franz Lehár - Die lustige Witwe (1994) Deutsche Grammophon (D) 16:12 Emmerich Kálmán - Die Csárdásfürstin (1985) Denon (D) 18:18 Paul Hindemith - Cardillac (1968) Opera d'Oro (D) 19:48 Benjamin Britten - Owen Wingrave (1970) London Records (E) 21:34 William Walton - Troilus and Cressida (1995) Chandos (E) 23:47 Alfred Schnittke - Schisn s idiotom (Life with an idiot) (1992) Sony Classical ® 13.07.2014 - Sunday/Sonntag 01:40 Witold Rudziński - Odprawa posłów greckich (Dismissal of the Greek envoys) (1966) Polskie Nagrania (PL) 02:27 Peter Maxwell Davies - The Doctor of Myddfai (1996) Collins Classics (E) 04:02 Nancy Van de Vate - In the Shadow of the Glen (2001) VMM (E) 04:45 Nancy Van de Vate - Hamlet (2012) VMM (E) - 1st recording 07:25 John Adams - Nixon in China (1987) Elektra Nonsuch (E) 09:50 Kris Defoort - House of the Sleeping Beauties (2009) Fuga Libera (E) 11:19 Tobias Picker - Thérèse Raquin (2001) Chandos (E) - 1st recording 13:08 Wolfgang Mitterer - Massacre (2008) Col legno (E) - 1st recording 14:21 Jörn Arnecke - Das Fest im Meer (2003) NCA (D) 16:07 Olli Kortekangas - Messenius ja Lucia (Messenius and Lucia) (2005) Ondine (FI) 17:49 Aulis Sallinen - Kullervo (1992) Ondine (FI) - 1st recording 20:26 Aulis Sallinen - Ratsumies (The Horseman) (1975) Finlandia (FI) - 1st recording 22:30 Einojuhani Rautavaara - Thomas (1986) Ondine (FI) Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2014 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 28/2014 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2014